What Is To Come
by FiveForFighting09
Summary: "We can never know what might have been but what is to come is another matter entirely." — C.S. Lewis Four quick drabbles from the "Might Have Been" verse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because I have little plots that would have never evolved into a story but just wouldn't let me write anything else until they were written. **

_"We can never know what might have been but what is to come is another matter entirely."__  
><em>_—__C.S. Lewis_

"Look at that," Tony beamed at the two slumbering boys in their _separate_ play pens, "And the world didn't end."

Allie shook her head, "You're gonna jinx it."

"How can I jinx it? They barely fell asleep like, twenty seconds ago," Tony smirked and scratched his ear, "You know. If the next one is just as bad as these two, I think all our worriers about them ganging up against us and taking over the house will be realized."

"Honey," Allie lovingly smacked Tony's stomach, "They're two, not evil masterminds."

"And you wanted another one," Tony smiled before carefully avoiding another playful smack that was intended for his mid-rift.

"I believe this sort of thing is a joint decision," Allie smiled before taking a seat in the kitchen. She wiped her brow and cringed when the baby inside her gave a particular hard kick against her ribs.

"You okay Allie?" Tony asked, seeing her expression. This pregnancy had been harder than the boys' despite the fact that Allie was only pregnant with one baby.

"Yeah just tired," Allie smiled up at her husband before taking a deep breath and standing once again, "Alright. Mom and Dad will be here in the morning and this house is nowhere near clean. And you to go to work."

"You sure?" Tony said, feeling bad that he had to leave his wife with two toddlers.

"The morning nap is always the hardest. Now go ahead, I'll see you later tonight," Allie shooed Tony towards the front door.

"I'm going, I'm going," Tony grabbed his belt and mic. He didn't even bother calling Cisco, knowing his dog would be waiting by the front door.

"Did anyone ever tell you look cute in a uniform?" Allie kissed Tony as he stepped out the front door.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mrs. DiNozzo?" Tony smirked and kissed Allie back.

"Oh no," Allie said, shoving Tony in the chest, "We all know what happened last time."

"I was only twenty minutes late to work," Tony waggled his eyebrows before moving to kiss Allie again.

"Goodbye Tony," Allie smiled before closing the door in his face.

Cisco, who was whining and scratching at the Tony's K9 police car, looked back at his partner with an "I am not amused" expression.

"I'm coming," Tony hurried over and opened the door for Cisco. Wasting no time, his dog jumped into the back seat and barked at Tony.

"Let's go to work buddy," Tony gave Cisco a good rub before closing Cisco's door and opening his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**So the chapters are not chronological in anyway. This one is set eight months after the epilogue of Might Have Beens and two years before the last chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"Tony."<p>

"We have the bags and the clothes and I'll make sure to call-"

"Tony."

"Tim, he'll know and then there's the alarm that needs to be set because we have way to much stuff in here to steal and it's a good thing we had the SUV fix-"

"TONY!"

"ALLIE!" Tony yelled back in turn, the same note of panic in his voice.

"Tony," Allie said, a hand on her very large stomach as another contraction hit, "Tony, I love you very much but if you do not help me to the car I will kill you this very moment and drive there myself."

"The car!" Tony nodded and helped Allie out of the chair where she had been sitting in since the first contraction hit her. She was 37 weeks pregnant and was suppose to go in tomorrow anyway for the twins' delivery.

"Tony!" Allie called when Tony ran out of the kitchen an out the door to the car.

"Allie!" Tony ran back inside and finally helped his wife up and out of the chair. Another contraction hit and she bent slightly at the waist, the pain making her clench her teeth and cry out in pain.

"Almost there honey, almost there," Tony opened the side door to the SUV and helped Allie get into the front seat.

"Okay I have the bags, I have the wife, Cisco is in his run outside," Tony rattled off the things quickly as he ran around to the driver's side. He opened the door and sat down, knowing he was missing something.

"Tony," Allie said, this time whispering. Her husband was using the last of her patience, "The keys?"

"The keys!"

Tony ran back inside the house.

* * *

><p>"Okay Allie, first one's ready and both are head down so we're gonna ask you to push, ready Allie?" the doctor said behind his mask. Allie nodded, thankful that her labor was short and that her babies were doing okay. Allie clenched her teeth, determined and ready, looking much like the mama grizzly that Pat, Allie's dad, had warned Tony would happen when this thing got started.<p>

Tony on the other hand, was quietly having a nervous breakdown as he held the camera and Allie's hand. He was sitting down because he was pretty sure he would have fallen flat on his face if he were to stand.

The next few minutes were a whirlwind of screaming and yelling, both on Tony and Allie's parts, before the first cry was heard.

"It's a boy!"

Tony held the camera as steady as he could as he started crying, looking at Allie and kissing her before looking at the small, wet screaming baby that was his.

"One, one more to go," Allie nodded and Tony tried to stop the tears that didn't seem to want to stop.

"Alright Allie," the doctor held the first baby in his hands, "Good job. Dad, do you want to cut the cord?"

"Um, I," Tony looked frantically around before Allie gently reached for the camera and took it out of Tony's hand and gave her husband a shove forward.

Tony cut the cord and soon the doctor handed the baby over to a nurse. Tony followed, seemingly against his own will, as the nurse cleaned and rubbed the blood and over stuff, Tony didn't want to even take a guess, off his son.

His son.

The nurse looked over her shoulder and smiled, allowing another doctor to check the baby's heart and lungs before another nurse wrapped the newborn up tight in a blanket.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"I," Tony tried to speak but instead looked back at Allie, "Allie do you-"

He was cut off though when Allie was hit with another contraction.

"Alright Allie, time to push," the doctor was back, having switched gloves and his mask for a new set in the few minutes it took for the other baby to get ready, "Alright again."

Soon, before Tony could do much of anything, the whole screaming and crying started all over again and dang it he was gonna need tissues if he kept this up.

"Another boy," the doctor smiled.

The same thing happened again, which Tony realized was stupid to think because he was having _twins_ after all but Tony was amazed by the efficiency of the doctors and nurses and they waited for him to cut the cord and take the pictures, all the while cleaning and making sure both his boys were healthy and okay.

His boys.

He had two sons.

He looked back at Allie, who another nurse was helping.

"They're okay," Allie nodded as Tony sat back by her side. While she said it as a statement, Tony knew that his wife was asking him a question more than anything else.

"They're beautiful Allie," Tony smiled and wiped his wife's sweaty brow, "And they're just fine."

Allie smiled and kissed her husband back. The couple stayed like that for a moment as they both basked in the fact that they were now parents.

"Here they are," two nurses brought the swaddled babies up to the parents.

"This little one was born first," the first nurse placed the baby in Allie's waiting arms. The baby's face was red and scrunched up as if he were going to start crying at any moment.

"And this little one was second, though not by much," the nurse smiled and extended the baby forward. Tony raised his hands to take the baby before hesitating, looking towards Allie. The baby was so small. And he wasn't built for dealing with such small things. Even the footballs that he had thrown and caught hadn't been this small and even then if you dropped the football you just got yelled at by the coach or your teammates not-not-

"Ah first time father," the nurse caught site of Tony's deer in the headlights expression, "We have those all the time. Now, this is what you'll do, just slip your hand to support his neck like this see? Good now your other hand will go right there, perfect. Okay then, just remember he doesn't have the muscles to support his neck so you need to be really careful about that."

Tony nodded but didn't really hear much of anything else. He was looking at the little baby in his hands and wondering how he had become such a lucky man.

"Allie, they're beautiful."

Tony took his eyes off their son to look at his wife, who was holding their other son in her arms and crying as if her life depended on it. Tony gave her a few moments knowing that the road to this moment had been filled with heartache and sadness. But now that they were here, Tony couldn't help the smile that seemed permanently plastered on his face.

"Perfect," she said as she gained control of herself. She adjusted her grip on the baby before looking at Tony, "We haven't even named them yet."

"Why don't we compromise," Tony said, looking at both his sons, "None of them look much like a Magnum to me."

Allie laughed and agreed, "I like Logan."

"And Lucas?"

"What about Louise?"

Tony gave his wife a look.

"Lucas is perfect," Allie agreed, not at all saddened that Tony didn't agree with her second choice. Then again, Tony had agreed with Logan and hadn't mentioned another ridiculous movie or jazz themed named.

"Logan and Lucas," Tony said, looking from the firstborn to the second born, "Logan and Lucas DiNozzo."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This and a chapter of How Tony Broke His Head should have been up yesterday but I had friends that were caught in the Joplin MO tornado and I spent most of yesterday and last night trying to get a hold of them. My friend and her family are thankfully okay but the town was hit pretty hard. Next chapters for both stories should be up soon. This chapter is a bit funny and improbably but I needed some cheering up. :)**

* * *

><p>"My car," Tony cried over dramatically, his face in his hands. Brain, the rookie in their unit, patted Tony's back sympathetically.<p>

"You gotta admit though," Brain turned his head, as if wanting to get a different perspective, "That looked awfully neat."

"I would shoot you right now if my gun wasn't currently consumed in that fireball of flames."

Brain smiled, a bit nervous, still not knowing Tony enough to know if the more senior officer was joking or not. MacAlpine, a patrol officer who had known Tony since the man had joined Metro PD, laughed at Brain's deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"He's just kidding kid," MacAlpine gave Brain a good natured shove, "At least, I think he is."

Tony, who wasn't ready to start joking just yet, glared at them all.

"This is your fault," Tony finally spoke to the one person who had remained silent through the whole thing. Then again, the man was a man of few words.

Special Agent Gibbs smirked but only slightly, just enough to where Tony knew he was laughing on the inside but not enough so that other people who didn't know the Agent would know and thus, not understand Tony's evil eye glare at Gibbs as well.

"This is almost worse than the day I almost fell off the wagon," Tony sighed. At Gibbs' expression, Tony shook his head.

"No, no," Tony raised his hands, "Not _that_ wagon. I'm talking about a real honest to goodness wagon. This was back in Baltimore…no no, I'm lying. I'm not entirely sure where the wagon happened. It was after Baltimore but before Pittsburg. Anyway, there was this awful wagon that always use to roll through downtown…now that I mention it, I might have been Baltimore. This wagon though, would roll through downtown and every single time it did, we'd have to write it up.

"Of course the guy who drove this wagon couldn't be one of those nice but severely senile men. No. This guy was just senile and demented. Like, the kind that hit you with their cane and then shove you back with a lot more strength than a 90 year old man should have. And of course, where there is wagons there are horses and were there are horses, there is horse crap."

Tony decided to end his story there, not wanting to compare this situation to anything else. The only thing that made this not as bad as it could have been is the fact that Cisco was not in the car but instead, at his heel chewing on his favorite Kong toy.

"I'm so glad I took out my CDs yesterday when I went to go get it detailed," Tony shook his head as he watched the Fire Department finally arrive and start to put out the last embers of his beloved police cruiser. He had taken out most of his personal belongings and had yet to put them back. Tony watched as more vehicles arrived at the scene and cringed when a very recognizable car pulled up to the scene.

"I'm blaming you," Tony said, a tone of apprehension in his voice as he watched his Captain, Ryan Donavan practically storm out of his car. Any other day and Tony might have laughed hysterically. Now on the other hand, he just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide for the foreseeable future.

"You call your wife or talk to you boys?" Donavan asked after smacking Tony with his ball cap a few times.

"Not yet," Tony said very respectively, "She's eight months pregnant Captain, I don't want to scare her. And I'm not sure how to not do that when the words are _Hey honey I don't want you to worry but my car exploded _and not put her in premature labor. She'll be mad but I'll swing by her work in a few and pay her a visit."

Agreeing with his officer but still too angry to actually say that out loud, Donavan smacked Tony with his cap again.

"You know people warned me about you," Donavan pointed a finger at Tony, "When you walked into my bullpen I knew you were trouble," Donavan said once more giving Tony a slap on the back, "You are such an idiot but I'm glad you're the kind of idiot that got out of that cruiser."

Cisco, who had hid behind Tony when the police cruiser had exploded but had recovered enough to whine with the sirens of the fire engine, was now growling at Donavan. Despite the fact that the man had helped train him, Tony was his partner and he was trained to protect him.

"Sorry boy," Donavan backed up and Tony gave the command for his dog to calm down.

"So," Donavan placed his ball cap back on his head, "The whole way over here I was thinking of the many ways I could ask why in the world you would call me over on my day off but I'm thinking that's just one of those questions that answer themselves."

"I would say so," Gibbs said, adjusting the straps of his bullet proof vest.

"Speaking of which," Donavan turned towards Gibbs, extending his hand, "What the hell happened here?"

Gibbs smirked and looked at Tony before shrugging, "Let's just say I owe you one."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying these little snippets. And just in case you are stumbling over this for the first time, this series of drabbles won't make much sense unless you've read "Might Have Been". **

* * *

><p>"This is how its gonna work Lukie," Tony stood in front of the smiling almost two year old, "You're gonna put the paint brush down so Mommy doesn't kill me when she gets home from her little vacation and then we're gonna go find your brother before he sets the house on fire. Deal?"<p>

Lucas laughed maniacally, or at least as maniacally as a almost two year old could sound which Tony was certain was pretty maniacal, at his dad and took a step back, waving the paintbrush in the air before letting it go.

"No!" Tony said diving for the brush before it fell on the newly installed carpet. Lucas, who had already turned away from his dad, quickly fled the scene of the crime.

"Bye da," Lucas said waving his hand as he made his escape.

"Get back here you little twerp," Tony set the paint brush back in the paint pan before hurrying after his son, "I curse the day we taught you two to walk."

Lucas, who had previously somehow made it past the two baby gates, up the stairs and past another baby gate to get into his room, was currently scaling the baby gate that was in front of his and Allie's work room.

"I hope the next one isn't like you two," Tony said jokingly as he finally snatched Lucas and gave him a raspberry on his plump little tummy, "Let's go find Logan. What do you say?"

"Looo," Lucas said, smiling and pointing towards the stairs.

"That's right. And then, I get to put you down for a n-a-p so I can actually get your room finished and painted before this weekend, what do you say?"

Lucas made the baby sign for cheerios. Though the boy's vocabulary was limited to a few words, Allie, and Abby whenever she babysat, had taught the babies a bit of sign language. They knew tons of words in sign and Gibbs had actually smiled when the babies had gone to him and asked for milk.

" LOGAN!" Tony yelled, setting Lucas down and grabbing his oldest, by a few minutes, off the counter and away from the sink.

Tony looked back at Lucas who had an innocent expression on his face.

"Hi da," Logan waved, his wavy light brown getting in his face, "Kiss."

Logan leaned in and hugged and kissed his dad.

Lucas, who was on the ground, toddled over and lifted his hands to be held, "Kiss da."

"The cuteness," Tony laughed and lifted Lucas up with his other hand, "You two are going to be the death of me."

Logan and Lucas made their hands in a poorly shaped sign that Tony knew all too well.

"Ah I love you guys too," Tony hugged each one before walking over to the kitchen counter and setting each tike in their respective high chairs, "Alright, who wants a snack?"

"Foo!" both boys yelled and made the sign for their favorite snack.

"Cheerios and milk it is," Tony agreed, rummaging through the fridge, "And then my sweet little babies, you are going to take a long slumber."

* * *

><p>"This is so much easier when your mother is here," Tony practically cried along with the screaming toddlers.<p>

"I know," Tony said, speaking over his sons' screams, "I want her to come back from her conference too! But three more days guys, three more days and then she's back and if we can make it to then I will never make you eat your vegetables when you grow older. I promise."

"You alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, placing his paint brushes down, "Oh, nap time."

"Thanks for coming Gibbs," Tony said, "Sorry about this. I thought they would be down by the time you came to help me with their room."

"Hmm," Gibbs said walking over to Lucas play pen before picking him up and setting him in the one with Logan. The boys settled down almost instantly, looking at each other before snuggling under the blanket that Tony had almost put over them.

"Huh," Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck, "We always thought they would play instead of sleep."

Gibbs nodded, looking at the slumbering toddlers. They were terrors, if the stories that Tony told McGee and Abby were anything to go by, but Tony seemed to practically glow whenever he was around them or talking to them.

It reminded Gibbs of a young detective with tube socks and the first time Gibbs had seen him tackle a supposed dirtbag.

"Got a present for you," Gibbs said when the twins were truly asleep, "In the truck."

Tony followed Gibbs out of the house and into the driveway where in the bed of Gibbs' truck were two hand carved beds.

"They'll last longer than anything you can buy at the story," Gibbs said gruffly and cleared his throat, "Figured since you we're surprising Allie with the room."

Tony looked at the beds, speechless.

"Thank you," Tony said.

"You're welcome," Gibbs said, "Now let's get these out before those terrors decided to wake up."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Tony said knowing that of all the choices he had ever made, deciding to give Gibbs another chance was one that he had never regretted making.


End file.
